


"What I Should Have Said"

by ShamelessHo (EeeGee)



Series: My Gallavich Week Stuff [5]
Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Art, M/M, Music, Regret, maybe a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeeGee/pseuds/ShamelessHo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 1. Written for day 5 of Gallavich Week. "My Creys."</p>
<p>Set a little bit after the end of season three. Mandy found something she thought Mickey ought to see.</p>
<p>NOTE: This also requires you to take on the arduous tasks of looking at a picture and listening to a song!! (ideally when it says "pressed play).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Ian Should Have Said to Mickey

When a knock came on Mickey's door, he ignored it.

Whoever it was tried again and he shouted "fuck off" in response, but Mandy just pushed the door open anyway.

"What part of 'fuck off' didn't you understand?"

"Yeah, I know but... er...," she held out an iPod that Mickey recognised as Ian's. They'd found it and Ian had "appropriated" it one time, but for his last birthday the Gallaghers had got him a new(er) one, so he'd passed his old one on to Mandy when he'd left.

"What the fuck is it?" He asked.

"It's Ian's iPod." Mandy replied.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "I can see that, what are you bringing it in here for?"

"He gave it to me. There's a note inside the case," She looked down at it. "I guess he forgot it was in there. I thought it was for me, but... well... it...I..."

Mandy very rarely stumbled over her words. Mickey stared at her. 

"Just read it okay?" She held the iPod out towards him again, shoving it in his direction.

When he didn't take it from her, she threw it onto the bed beside him and he watched it land, eyes fixed on it, even as she left, closing the door behind her.

\-----

Mickey looked at the note. It was a piece of A4 folded into eight. The case on the iPod was one of those transparent plastic ones so the note had been clearly visible through it. He wondered how Mandy hadn't noticed it sooner.

He started to unfold it. Then he refolded it. Then he opened it again with determination and started to read.

 

Mickey turned the iPod over and over in his hands. He glanced at the door which was still closed, and figured that if Mandy had read this she'd probably already listened to the song anyway, so what the fuck ever.

He reached into his bedside cabinet and pulled out his earphones which were, of course, now in a tangled mess, but Mickey knew if he took the time to untangle them he'd change his mind so he just lay down on his bed and scrolled to the song.

He put his earphones in, rested the iPod on his chest and [pressed play](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bKdXhBYq9wc&hd=1).

\-----

As the song ended and a tear rolled into his ear, Mickey sat up, pulling the earphones out. Mandy was leaning in the doorway.

"So _now_ are you gonna go after him?"


	2. What Mickey Should Have Said to Ian

Mickey had found the song on the iPod, and just reading the title felt like a punch in the face. One that he really felt like he deserved.

When a girl started singing, he'd almost switched it off, but as he'd listened, the words were - okay they were a bit fuckin' precious, but they were right. Just because he didn't _say_ what he was feeling, didn't mean he _wasn't_ feeling it.

He wasn't sending the iPod back to Ian though. It was the only thing really that he had left to hold on to, so he carefully copied out [the link from the youtube video](http://youtu.be/0h8u2xnO8wY) - the one with the lyrics only, not the one with the guy and girl kissing - onto the back of the piece of note. He  _almost_ screwed the paper all up again, but then didn't. But he picked up his pen again, and gave the last few lines another go over with his pen, just to really try and blot out what he'd put.

He still wasn't sure if he'd send it - not sure where he was supposed to send it  _to,_ although he had a feeling Mandy knew. Now he just had to suck it up and ask her.

 


End file.
